


Christmas Wishes

by Noducksinpond



Series: Into Space - A Doctor Who Oneshot collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU: an optimistic ending to Last Christmas, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/M, Mild spoilers for the Christmas special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don´t want anything,” she said with a small smile. That was obviously a lie, but she was getting good at those. She had been doing it for a while, even before it had all happened. “I´m happy.”</p><p>“I don´t think that is the entire truth, Clara,” was the only answer she got from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December, I actually wrote this right after we got the first spoilers for the Christmas special, however it seemed like a good idea to save it until now, but this is most likely very AU. It´s the first time I´ve written Doctor Who in a while, so I hope I did okay

This day could probably win an award for most surreal day of Clara Oswald´s life. Granted her life was practically made out of surreal days now, one of the side effects of travelling with the Doctor, but this one, this one probably took the great grand price.

The Doctor had shown up for the first time in a couple of months, and she hadn´t expected that. Especially since last time he´d seen her, he had told her he´d finally found Gallifrey. He had told her, he was going home. However, he had argued that he wanted to give her a Christmas present.

That Christmas present had turned out to be a trip to the North Pole, and that was the surrealistic part of the whole thing had really started. Because they´d met Father Christmas, actual real Father Christmas, who she thought she´d discovered didn´t exist when she was 9. It was even more unbelievable than when they had found Robin Hood. If it hadn´t ended up in the situation it had, she would probably have spent most of the time being utterly gleeful, and grinning on her entire face. But like with Robin Hood, things weren´t that easy for them.

Now she was back on her street again, and it was completely quiet. The snow was falling, and the sky was black above her. For the first time in years, the street was actually covered in snow, and it had stayed for a few days. She smiled to herself, the Doctor had actually hugged her without asking or prompting, he had just done it and told her merry Christmas before setting her off. That was probably what you could call a Christmas miracle.

A chill went down her spine, and Clara headed across the road to her building. It was too cold to keep standing outside on the road. Father Christmas had talked with both her and the Doctor before they left. He had talked with the Doctor first, and given him something that looked like a piece of paper. But Clara hadn´t been able to hear what they said, but she had noticed that the Doctor had only glanced briefly at her, when he walked into the TARDIS and Clara was just about to follow him, when she had felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Clara,” Father Christmas said, and she had turned around to face him. “What do _you_ want for Christmas?” She didn´t know what exactly to say, there was a lot of things she could say. She´d wished for a perfume and a gift card from her stepmom and her dad, just to say something. But in reality, there wasn´t anything of what she really wanted, she could actually get. Things she had wanted ever since she had stepped into that hallway two months ago, and before then too. She wanted other things back too, but those things were even further gone and out of her reach.

“I don´t want anything,” she said with a small smile. That was obviously a lie, but she was getting good at those. She had been doing it for a while, even before it had all happened. “I´m happy.”

“I don´t think that is the entire truth, Clara,” was the only answer she got from him. A cryptic one, but a true one none the less. “And you´re not a that good liar, despite what. But merry Christmas anyway.” She had returned his greeting and stepped into the TARDIS to the Doctor again.

It had been a mostly quiet ride back, a little bit tense. She had asked what the paper was, and he had said it was a Christmas card. Clara had laughed quietly, and smiled at him. A smile he had returned, but they had both known he was lying. He didn´t ask what she had talked with him about, he just took her back. Then the unexpected hug had happened, and now Clara was letting herself back into her apartment.

The place was quiet, it had been for the last month or so, since the kid Danny had brought back, got to go home. He had never told her the story, but Clara had been able to guess it, when she had seen him come through the portal, the bracelet had made. Clara stepped into the kitchen, and made herself some tea. It was Christmas Eve; only a few hours after the Doctor had whisked her away, so really it was more of a case of Christmas night than anything else. Once the tea was done, she brought it with her to her sofa and switched on the telly. There was not really anything on, but Clara didn´t need anything specific, she just wanted to drown out the silence.

She hadn´t taken the bracelet off, since it had happened. The Doctor hadn´t commented on it this time, probably just figured that she liked it or something. But the Doctor´s understanding of fashion and make up was already very limited. She kept in on or it was always near her, she needed it with her. Because Danny was gone, that was a fact, a fact she just had to live with, and she missed him so much it hurt. It had hurt too much for quite a long while, until she slowly started to move on.

The buzzing of the doorbell got her on her feet, it was 5 in the morning or something. What was someone doing outside her door? Had her cousin decided to come by and surprise her on Christmas morning? That definitely seemed a little weird, and she briefly considered not even opening the door. It was definitely too early for any sort of festive surprise. However she had a feeling, it was a good idea to open it. She slowly got on her feet, and headed towards the door. The buzzing kept going, they probably thought she hadn´t heard them. “Coming,” she said, her voice hoarse.  

She slowly pushed the door open and felt like her heart stopped beating, and whatever words she could have said caught in her throat. Because right there, right outside her front door was Danny Pink with snow in his short hair and the most heavenly looking smile, she had ever seen. Clara felt speechless, and just stared at him. “Clara,” he began, his voice cracking and tears rimming his eyes. “Before you say anything. Because I know, you are going to in a minute. I am Danny Pink, I was a math teacher at Coal Hill, where I met you. I died. You came with the Doctor to try and save me, I was turned into a cyberman and you did what you had to, to save me, to take the pain away. Is that good enough for you?” he asked, and looked slightly worried about her reply.

“Danny?” she said softly after probably a minute or two of silence, taking a careful scared step towards him. She could feel the fear shaking her entire body, what if he left again, what if he disappeared when she reached out for his hand? He wouldn´t do that to her. The world wouldn´t do that to her, would it? “Is it really you?”

“Yeah,” he said calmly, his voice a lot less shaky than Clara felt, and Clara´s vision was getting glossy. “It´s really me.” His voice was so soft it felt like velvet. Before she really knew what she was doing, she flung her arms around him burying her face in his shirt. His heart was beating, actually beating. She could feel it through the fabric, she still remembered the last time she´d hugged him, where all her cheek had met was cool unforgiving metal. Now he felt so warm and so alive, and before she knew it, she was crying. Just honest to god crying, because there was nothing else to do.

“You´re crying,” he said, once she finally looked at him. He was shining like the sun, but he was definitely also crying, so really who was he to point out that she was? He wasn´t one bit better than her.

“Is that so surprising?” she asked her voice thick a little accusing at him. Danny let out a quiet sob, and Clara cupped his face in her hands, but they were shaking so much, she could barely hold on to him. Then she stood on her toes to kiss him, and not another thing in the world existed anymore. It was just her and him, and there was nothing she wanted more out of life than just that.


End file.
